


So, does that mean I can kiss you?

by sugamama_crowshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Haikyuu!! Secret Santa 2015, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, akaashi and kenma know everything, alternate title: that one time akaashi got super pissed and everything worked out, and they are completely oblivious, bokuto and kuroo are soulmates, it's mature because of mentions of wet dreams and the occasional swear word, kuroo's been having naughty dreams ;), they all live in a flat together and attend the same university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamama_crowshi/pseuds/sugamama_crowshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, when people have wet dreams about their best friends it probably means they have feelings for them that are stronger than platonic.”<br/>“But that’s the thing. Bokuto and I are best friends. We’re bros. Bros don’t fuck bros.” Kuroo covered his face with his hands. “I’ll never be able to look at him the same way again.”</p><p>In which Kuroo has been having awkward dreams about Bokuto, tells Kenma, and tries to hide said feelings for the rest of his life. All while completely unaware that he and Bokuto are soulmates because Bokuto is somehow completely unaware he even <i>has</i> a soulmark. Can Akaashi and Kenma help these two idiots finally get together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, does that mean I can kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bashfulberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/gifts).



> For the Haikyuu!! Secret Santa exchange of 2015!  
> This fic is for Baisa. Just a BoKuroo soulmate!au. I hope you like it!

They’d been friends for as long as Kuroo could remember.

He’d known Kenma through the early days of elementary school when Kenma had first moved to their neighborhood. He’d known Kenma when they’d first started playing volleyball in the latter half of their grade school years. He’d known Kenma in the middle school days, then the high school days, and now in the sharing-a-flat-with-Bokuto-and-Akaashi days. In this way he _knew_ knew Kenma.

So it baffled Kuroo completely when Kenma gave him the most incredulous look of their friendship that night.

“What?” the messy-haired spiker asked as he took a sip of beer and grimaced. Despite now being of drinking age he didn’t get the appeal of the stuff. Still, it was in the house and a very embarrassing something had been stressing him out all day so alcohol was the easiest solution.

Kenma just shook his head and turned back to his game.

“Nothing,” he said.

“Nonononono Kenma, don’t ignore me!” Kuroo begged. “I just told you my biggest secret and I don’t know what to do about it.”

Kenma was silent for a few seconds as an enemy approached, but Kuroo knew the younger man was thinking. After almost a minute he finally replied.

“You know, when people have wet dreams about their best friends it probably means they have feelings for them that are stronger than platonic.”

“But that’s the thing. Bokuto and I are best friends. We’re _bros_. Bros don’t fuck bros.” Kuroo covered his face with his hands. “I’ll never be able to look at him the same way again.”

“How long have these dreams been happening?”

“A few months,” he admitted. “I think around July? It wasn’t that bad then, but it’s getting more frequent and worse. I swear it’s getting worse. And Bokuto told me he doesn’t have a soulmark so I know he’s not the one. I feel like I’m cheating on my future love, ugh!”

Kenma waited for Kuroo to continue.

“The worst part is that none of them start off like weird sex dreams. One moment I’m just hanging out with him like always, and then next we’re making out. But the thing is is that it feels so _good_ and so _right_. Like it’s meant to be. And then he starts kissing my neck and touching me down th—”

“I don’t want any details.”

“But—”

Kenma paused his game to stare Kuroo straight in the eye. “You do realize you’re asking me of all people how to handle your wet dreams.”

Kuroo groaned. “Kenma, I know you’ve never experienced urges like these yet—”

“I don’t think I ever will.”

“—but hear me out! I don’t know who else to tell!” Kuroo put his hands together. “Please, Kenma! You’re my only hope.”

“And you’re being dramatic.” Kenma unpaused his game and the sounds of fighting began again. “Maybe these dreams are meant to be.”

“But we’re not soulmates!”

Kenma sighed. Soulmates were everything in this world. Sure, some people never met theirs and sure, not every successful relationship relied on them, but deep down Kuroo was a sappy romantic. Kenma had been forced to sit through rom-coms with him many a time and comfort him afterwards. It was during one of those sloppy tear fests that Kenma had found Kuroo’s mark, a little red and black flame on his left shoulder. It was edged with white, and accented with gold to make the mark dance. It was a beautiful thing, really.

Little did Kuroo know that Bokuto had the exact same mark on his right shoulder. The only reason Kenma knew was because Akaashi knew, and there was nothing about Bokuto that Akaashi didn’t know already. It was confirmed one day when Bokuto had come running out of the bath wearing only a towel around his waist because he remembered he forgot to turn off the oven. Dinner was ruined, Bokuto lost kitchen privileges for a month (strictly enforced), and now two people knew about Bokuto’s soulmark.

Akaashi and Kenma agreed not to tell either idiot, that time would bring them together just like one of Kuroo’s sappy movies.

Of course, that was seven months ago, and Kenma was beginning to get agitated.

“Why don’t you just tell Bokuto?” he asked.

Kuroo paled. “I can’t. It’ll ruin our friendship.”

“And you think telling me about your erotic fantasies hasn’t ruined ours. Which it hasn’t,” Kenma added when Kuroo gave him a horrified look.

“Oh god, I almost ruined our friendship.”

“You haven’t,” said Kenma, exasperated. “How do you feel about Bokuto? And not the sex part.”

“Not the sex part?”

“Never mind.”

“I dunno, the same? Except I also want to be the only person he gives hugs and kisses to and maybe have him fuck me into the mattress sometimes. Sorry, sorry, tmi,” he added as Kenma flinched a bit.

The sound of the key turning in the lock stopped any further conversation. A moment later the door opened, then slammed shut.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto shouted as he entered the LDK. His face was pink from the cold. There was still snow on his coat from walking outside. Bokuto lifted up a bag.

“Look what the cat dragged in!”

“Successful mission?”

Akaashi entered soon after with two more bags of groceries. “Yep. I also forgot there was going to be a sale, so we got double the meat because it was half off.”

Kuroo raised his can of beer. “Cheers to that!”

Bokuto laughed. “That’s right! Say hello to a whole week of fine dining!”

Akaashi walked past him. “It’ll be poor dining if we don’t put these things in the refrigerator, Bokuto-san.”

“Geh, you’re right! I’ll do it.”

“No, you won’t. You can barely keep your volleyball bag organized. How many times have I had to carry spare shirts for you now? At least once a week?”

Bokuto’s face immediately fell. “Not that often…”

Everyone knew he was lying. Akaashi dropped it by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kuroo couldn’t help the flash of jealously. Even though Bokuto and Akaashi had no romantic relationship there were moments of casual affection between them like this for almost as long as Kuroo could remember.

Kenma nudged Kuroo in the stomach.

“Ow! Kenma, what the heck?”

Kenma’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Go help him put the groceries away.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it. It’ll give you guys a chance to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk to Bokuto right now,” hissed Kuroo.

“Do it.”

“No.”

“Kuro…”

“I said no.”

“Kuro!”

“Kenma!”

“Um,” Bokuto interrupted. “What are you guys whispering about over there?”

Kuroo’s entire face went from red to white to green in about half a second. Sensing his distress Kenma quickly cut in.

“Kuroo said he’ll help Bokuto instead.”

“Kenma!” Now his face was definitely flaming.

“Great.” Akaashi shoved the bags into Kuroo’s hands without a hint of remorse. “I’m tired since I had class, work, and did the shopping. And you’re organized. Leave the enoki, napa cabbage, green onions, and the beef out on the cutting board for dinner. Tonight’s nabe.”

Kuroo sputtered and paled, but he had no choice (especially with Akaashi guilting him like this). Giving Kenma one last glare he headed to the kitchen area where a very confused Bokuto was waiting.

Akaashi flopped down on the couch with a sigh. His foggy glasses slipped down his face. Kenma paused his game yet again.

“Tired?”

“Insanely. I was up all night writing a report. What photography class makes you write a report?”

“The one you’re in, apparently.”

Akaashi smirked a bit as his eyes slid shut. He and Kenma had a very easy-going friendship. Neither were especially touchy-feely people who were stuck with two cuddly best friends. Granted, Akaashi was usually out while Kenma stayed indoors.

“I take it the two of them still haven’t confessed their feelings?” Akaashi asked without opening his eyes.

“Nope.”

The raven-haired setter pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is ridiculous. We’ve all lived in this apartment for almost a year. How have they not seen each other’s shoulders?”

“They probably just aren’t aware of their own.”

“I mean, they’ve been to the same training camp for three years. And now we’re on the same college team. Everyone on the team knows and are betting when they’ll figure out. They must be real idiots not to notice.”

Akaashi and Kenma looked up to where the other two were. Bokuto appeared to be trying to chug the rest of Kuroo’s beer while Kuroo was making him laugh. It ended with the frothy liquid coming out of Bokuto’s nose and Kuroo screaming as his shirt and jeans were soaked in the aftermath. The two setters shook their heads.

“Absolutely ridiculous.”

“They need help.”

Akaashi sighed. “Should I call Tsukishima? His friend Yamaguchi is interning at a counseling office for couples. He may have some advice on how to make them approach the topic subtly.”

“No, just let them be. They’ll have to figure it out sooner or later.”

Deeming the conversation over Kenma went back to playing Monster Hunter. Akaashi turned to stare back at the two spikers making a racket in the kitchen.

It was so obvious the two were smitten for each other. Even now. Kuroo was practically starry-eyed as he laughed along with Bokuto. And Akaashi didn’t miss the way Bokuto’s gaze lingered on the outline of Kuroo’s muscles through his wet shirt. Honestly, they were just too dense. Still, dense didn’t get the groceries done.

“If you don’t have anything better to do I suggest you clean up,” Akaashi said, breaking the moment. “Or else I won’t be able to make dinner.”

That got them both to move immediately. They put the groceries away with alarming speed. Kuroo then excused himself to shower. Bokuto, whose hand had found its way onto Kuroo’s shoulder, was awkwardly outstretched until he cleared his throat and shoved it in his pocket as if it hadn’t been there.

Akaashi smirked as he got up to cook. Absolutely obvious.

* * *

That night Akaashi and Kenma watched the two interact. They almost ended up sighing at the same time.

It was so damn obvious.

Bokuto was leaning on every work Kuroo said. Considering how hard he found it to concentrate on anything else in his life that was worth noting. And Kuroo (who was serving everyone seconds) was unconsciously picking through the vegetables to give Bokuto some extra meat in his helpings.

 _They’ll figure it out,_ thought Akaashi. _I’m sure of it. This time they really will._

* * *

A week passed. Then two.

They didn’t.

It was Akaashi who broke first. He came home after a particularly stressful day only to find Kuroo and Bokuto on the couch playing videogames. The two were sitting much closer than most friends would. The moment Akaashi entered the room they broke apart as it they were doing something shameful. Identical looks of guilt and shame were on their faces.

Absolutely obvious. And absolutely ridiculous.

“Oh for the love of—this is getting to a point where even I can’t take it!” Akaashi grabbed both of them by the back of their shirts and dragged them to Kuroo’s room. “I’m calling an intervention.”

He practically threw them in none to kindly. Bokuto was rubbing his neck.

“Akaashi, what—”

“Don’t. Talk.”

Bokuto and Kuroo’s eyes widened. What had they done? Akaashi was always good at keeping his cool. He looked practically livid right now.

Akaashi took a deep breath through his nose.

“You two are obviously pining for each other. And don’t you dare deny it Bokuto-san, we talked about it two nights ago!” Bokuto flinched away, mouth snapping shut.

“And you,” he hissed, turning on Kuroo who seemed to shrink into himself. “Kenma’s told me everything. And don’t get mad at him, I forced him. I. Know. Everything. And I can’t take your dumb lovey-dovey glances from across the room anymore, alright?

“Now you two are going to say exactly how you feel about one another or so help me I will not make either of you dinner for the next month! Do I make myself clear?”

The two nodded. It was rare to see Akaashi angry, and even rarer that his anger would be directed at anyone in the apartment.

Akaashi sniffed. “Good. Now talk. You have ten minutes.”

He left the room in a huff. Kenma was waiting by the door.

“Do you think they’ll finally talk?”

“If not I’m going to personally take offense. I have almost ten thousand yen betting they’ll confess by the end of the week. And I want that new camera.”

Of course he had an ulterior motive. Kenma shrugged and went back to his room. He could hear Akaashi slam a pan in the kitchen.

Back in Kuroo’s room the two finally relaxed a few millimeters. Kuroo let out a shaky breath and slumped against his bed.

“Well shit. Akaashi’s pissed.”

Bokuto looked like he was either going to die of embarrassment or melt into the floor (also from embarrassment).

“Well, this is awkward,” he finally said.

“Yeah,” Kuroo agreed, chuckling while running a hand through his hair. “Yeah…”

“So, um, what did Akaashi mean by Kenma telling him everything?”

“That’s my line! What did Akaashi mean by you two ‘talked about it two nights ago?’”

Bokuto suddenly, and unexpectedly, blushed. Wait, why was he blushing? Kuroo tilted his head to the side a bit.

“Bro?”

“OkaymaybeItoldAkaashiIlikeyou?”

“What?”

Bokuto was definitely fidgeting now, looking everywhere but at Kuroo. “I, may have told Akaashi…that, I…I, um…I like you, okay?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. He knew his mouth was hanging open.

“You what?”

“I, like you?”

“Like me, as in like me? Or like like me?”

“The, ah, romantic kind of like?”

Kuroo leaned back in shock. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah…”

Kuroo pressed him. “How long have you felt like this?”

“I dunno, like high school? But I wasn’t sure if it was a silly crush or not until we started living together.” Kuroo was silent. Bokuto fisted both of his hands into his hair and groaned. “Argh, I knew it! I shouldn’t have said it! Now you’re totally going to hate me!”

“Woah woah, wait! Bro, chill. It’s just a lot to take in.”

Now Bokuto was definitely hiding his face in his hands. The part that could be seen between his fingers was flushed red. “Oh god, this is bad. I shouldn’t have said any of it. I should’ve lied. What was Akaashi thinking, putting us in a room like this?”

“I don’t think it’s bad,” Kuroo said quickly, trying to comfort his friend. “I mean, maybe it’s a good thing.”

Bokuto peeked between his fingers. “How in the world could that horrible confession possibly be a good thing?”

“As in maybe I’ve had the same feelings for you for, like, a really long time?”

Now it was Bokuto’s turn to gawk. He relaxed and stared at Kuroo. “Wait, you have? What? How long we talking?”

Kuroo shrugged. “I don’t know, about four years? But I didn’t know for sure until a few months ago. That’s when I started having the most awkward wet dreams on earth.”

“Oh my god, you too?”

The two of them stared at each other. Then they began to laugh.

“I can’t believe I’ve been avoiding looking at you so I wouldn’t feel bad.”

“Me too!” Bokuto wiped away some stray tears. “Gosh, that’s going down in the books for sure! Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou: two bros who couldn’t face their own feelings. We should write a book.”

But Bokuto stopped talking when he saw Kuroo’s face fall a bit. “Dude, what’s wrong?”

“What if we started dating, Bo? It may not work out. I don’t even know if we’re soulmates. You even said you don’t have a mark.”

“You’re right. I don’t. But that doesn’t mean I like you any less.” Bokuto was looking Kuroo straight in the eyes. “I’m serious, Kuroo. I really like you and totally want to go on a date with you.”

“You want to go on a date?” Kuroo asked.

“Yep.”

“With me?” he tried to clarify.

“Who else, silly?” asked Bokuto. He was trying to laugh it off as he always did, but his voice was shaking. Bokuto cleared his throat. “Listen, I know the soulmate thing’s a big deal to you, but those marks can sometimes change, right? And if it doesn’t and you find out who you’re destined to be with…then I won’t get in the way of your happily ever after.”

Kuroo was shocked and touched by those words. “You would do that for me?”

“Of course! We may be weirdly crushing on each other, but you’ll always be my friend. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

“Even if it means you may get hurt in the future?”

Bokuto nodded. “Just like every heroine in those rom-coms you love so much. So, will you date me?”

Kuroo thought about it. Everything Bokuto said was true. They were friends. They both had feelings for each other. It was possible Kuroo would never meet the one. And even if he did, he knew Bokuto was the kind of guy who would selfishly drag his friends down with him, no matter what the cost.

There was nothing to lose here, honestly.

“Yeah…yeah. I’ll go out with you.”

“For real?!”

He grinned. “For real.”

“So does that mean I can kiss you?”

Kuroo hesitated. He’d always expected his first kiss to be a bit more magical. Knowing who his special someone was would probably help. It seemed a bit unconventional to kiss Bokuto then and there. But there was something strangely hopeful about the question.

Kuroo met Bokuto’s eyes. They were looking up at him with an emotion Kuroo never thought he’d see on the others face: shyness.

 _Fuck it,_ Kuroo thought as he closed the distance between them and pulled Bokuto into a kiss.

It was sloppy and wet. Too much tongue and teeth. A fight for air as they pulled away for split seconds to gasp before their mouths met again. (Honestly, how did every movie ever make kissing look so effortless?) Kuroo’s hands kept wandering up and down Bokuto’s back, while the other tangled his hands into Kuroo’s hair.

It was a bit rough around the edges, just like their budding relationship.

Kuroo wouldn’t have had it any other way.

The moment was broken by a text message. The vibration of the device made him jump and pull away from Bokuto with a gasp.

“Fuck, hold up, my butt’s buzzing.”

Bokuto whined a bit at the loss, but he sat back as Kuroo dug into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. There was a single text from Kenma.

_From: Kenma  
If your still unsure just check his shoulder next time you two are changing. He has a little flame there too. Red and black with a bit of gold and white detailing. Sound familiar?_

Kuroo stared at the phone in shock. Bokuto, curious as always, crawled over and looked over Kuroo’s shoulder. They sat in silence, trying to wrap their minds around it, before turning to look each other in the eye.

“What?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and Happy Holidays to one and all! Please leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it and want to read more. I know BoKuroo is a rarer pairing and honestly it was a challenge to write due to a lack of references. But I had a great time.  
> Feel free to find me on tumblr at [mamacrowsugawara](https://mamacrowsugawara.tumblr.com). My inbox and messages are always open for requests or friendly chats :)


End file.
